Stay
by caresklaus
Summary: Anonymous request from tumblr: Klaus is at a bar in NOLA when he hears about Marcel bragging about a new pet vampire, Klaus later discovers it's Caroline & hears her sing. [set a bit in the early days of TO, with storylines introduced in 1x01]


**Authors Note: A request from tumblr that I actually like enough to post. Set in the early days of TO, so it's a bit older! The full request: "_klaus is at a bar in NO and he hears marcel says he picked up a pet vampire who just came into town looking for someone and he goes to show her to klaus and its caroline! (bind blown!)i kinda had a vision of marcel forcing caroline to do karaoke and they sing stay and shes sorta crying and then sees catches klaus's eyes and she ends up singing to klaus and yeah! haha". _**

* * *

Klaus sighed, as he drowned back his drink at the bar and set it down. So far, the stress of New Orlenes was unbearable. Hayley was always terrified she was going to die because of the baby, everyone else was terrified the baby was going to die because of Hayley, and everyone depended on him to take down Marcel, and with them at his neck every moment, he was too stressed to even think.

He heard Marcel and a few of his men come in and take seats next to Klaus, it was obvious Klaus was feeling awful, just looking at him, and it was even worse for Klaus to pretend that he and Marcel were friends when he was secretly plotting to take him down.

"Niklaus!" Marcel exclaimed as he strode over to Klaus and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Marcel," Klaus sighed, un-amused by how Marcel seemed to be in a better mood than usual, "what's got you in such a good mood today? Burn more witches at the stake?" He asked bitterly.

Marcel only laughed at his comment, pulling back to face Klaus, "Better," he smirked.

"And what could be better than you inflicting pain and torture on everyone?" Klaus asked again in sarcasm.

One of Marcel's men that Klaus never bothered to learn the name of suddenly appeared behind them, "Marcel's got himself a new pet vampire," he grinned.

"Ah," Klaus sighed, as everything started to make sense, "that poor girl."

The others laughed at his comment, unaware that he wasn't joking, and Marcel looked proud, "You should meet her Niklaus, she just wandered into town and she's one of the most interesting vampires-hell, person- I have ever seen." Marcel bragged.

"Is she now?" Klaus sighed, knowing that he usually talked that way about all his pet vampires, at least from what Klaus remembered, he used to.

"Lighten up, Klaus!" Marcel exclaimed, not enjoying his sour mood, "come meet her and you'll see!"

Klaus sighed, he really didn't want to do anything but drown in alcohol, feel sorry for himself, and regret ever leaving Mystic Falls, but he pushed that thought down, and shrugged, "why not?" he sighed, thinking he'd either save a poor girl or let Marcel have his fun with her and then compel her to forget about it after he was bored. Added bonus, the witches would love Klaus spending time with Marcel.

"Excellent!" Marcel exclaimed as he lead Klaus down to the bar where they first saw each other since he came down.

* * *

The bar was closed when they got there, not opening till later, but Marcel knew the owner, just like he knew everyone in town, and he either compelled or threatened him into letting him go in as frequently he pleased.

Marcel opened to door, Klaus and some of the men following behind him, and he shouted to his men who stayed at the bar, most likely babysitting Marcel's new pet.

They followed Marcel to the back of the bar, where he and Klaus met for drinks, and Klaus heard two guards and a voice. He almost paused in the middle of all the men scrambling behind Marcel, he knew that voice. It was the voice that was the only reason he regretted leaving Mystic Falls. It was the voice he was wishing to hear since he last heard it at her graduation. It was _her_ voice. Although he wasn't paying attention to what she was asking for, although he assumed she said blood bag, but suddenly he had to see her, to see if that was her.

He pushed his way past the other men to stand next to Marcel when he suddenly saw her, and he almost couldn't believe his eyes.

He saw two more of Marcel's men, watching her, but he didn't care about them when he saw her, sitting in the very chair Klaus sat in when he was reunited with Marcel. He saw her in one of her signature dresses, with boots, and her blonde beautiful curls draped over her shoulders, not brushed, but not messy looking. He knew it was her.

"Caroline," He murmured, not believing it was real.

Caroline, who didn't seem to be aware of his presence until he said her named, instantly stood and turned to face him, her curls moving with her. "Klaus," she said, equally as soft, but hesitant.

"What do we have here?" Marcel grinned, "You two know each other?" He said, looking back and forth from Klaus to Caroline.

Caroline suddenly hung her head down, her eyes sticking to her shoes, unsure of how Klaus would play this. She honestly should have known better, of course Klaus would know one of the most powerful vampires she met (and was kidnapped by) in the dumb city. And if it wasn't bad enough he was showing her off to complete strangers, he was showing her off to the one person she actually came here for.

Klaus sighed and nodded at Marcel, "Back after I was looking for my doppelganger, I found her in a tiny town in Virginia, Mystic Falls, where I met the lovely Caroline."

Marcel nodded, already been brought up to date with the doppelganger situation a while ago, but his interest peaked when he could tell Klaus cared about this girl, even though Klaus tried to play it nonchalant.

"So, Marcel," Klaus started, trying to keep the nonchalant tone in his voice, "would you be so kind as to let my old friend go so I could talk with her?"

Caroline's eyes instantly snapped up at the sound of leaving, and if anyone could get her out of here, it had to be Klaus right? But why did he say it so hesitantly? All these questions fluttered in her brain, as she tried to look anywhere but at Klaus.

Marcel paused a moment, considering it. "Okay," he said plainly, putting a hopeful look on Caroline's face, and a look of relief on Klaus's, "but…" he said, causing them to both hold their breath again as Marcel decided what he wanted from the girl. After a moment, he put his hands together and placed them in front of his face, thinking, "she has to sing with me." He finally decided.

All the hope from Caroline's face melted when she heard the word 'sing'. Singing was something she rarely did, like ever. It was her most hidden talent, she'd rather admit she was a vampire than a singer. She used to sing with her dad a lot when she was younger, but when he left, he pretty much turned her off of singing all together, although she made a special exception for Matt, she sorta vowed to herself the next person who actually heard her sing would be someone extremely special to her. And the last thing she wanted was for Marcel and a bunch of strangers to hear her sing.

Her eyes suddenly darted to Klaus. Did she want him to hear her sing? She didn't know. It took her a moment to realize all the eyes in the room, including Klaus's, were on her, waiting for her to make a decision. She let her eyes dart once or twice more before she took a breath, and nodded, "Fine," she muttered.

* * *

Caroline stood on the stage, in front of all the men she didn't know and Klaus, the only man she felt she did know. Her stomach was doing somersaults and it was painfully obvious how uncomfortable she was with this.

She sighed before she look over at Marcel, who handed her a microphone, "you ready?" he grinned. Even though she wasn't, she nodded shakily, '_Just finish the song, Caroline.' _she told herself.

And when she heard the music start, her stomach twisted up even more. She knew this song by heart after hearing it on the radio a million times and back before she left Mystic Falls, she told herself it reminded her of Tyler, but more often than not she found herself thinking about Klaus when she heard it.

Just like she was right now.

_"All along it was a fever." _She started the song shakily, "_a cold sweat hot headed believer"_

Maybe she could do this. Maybe she could just get through this one song and be done with it.

_"I threw my hands in the air, said, show me something," s_he took a deep breath, trying not to let the moisture from her eyes fall, she didn't want to cry, but here she was, _"He said if you dare, come a little closer," _she sighed, convinced that she couldn't do it, her eyes darted everywhere across the room until they landed on Klaus's.

And then she felt better, comforted. She knew she'd have to explain this to him later, just by the concern in his eyes and the way they were fixed on her, but his eyes also calmed her down, and she couldn't make herself tear her eyes away from his.

_"Round and around and around and around we go,"_ she sang, not ever noticing Marcel's voice joining hers, "_oh, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me know you know."_

Now she couldn't even think about anything else but Klaus, every word fitting perfectly to describe their relationship, _"Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way," _

She took a deep breath, becoming more comfortable with the music, and less sad, _Just finish the song, Caroline,_ she told herself and while looking in Klaus's eyes, she did just that.

_"I want you to stay."_


End file.
